The Magic Fish
by Sephielya J. Maxwell
Summary: AU. Ivan is a down on his luck fisherman, desperate to provide for his family. After he looses his job on the local fishing boat crew, he searches out an old dock in a lonely cove, where his luck might finally change in an unexpected way. Kind of a folklore story, to be continued... probably.
1. Chapter 1

A silly little folk tale, with a twist. A combination of The Magic Fish and _Jūratė._ To hear the song that Ivan is singing, look up 'The Volga Boatman Song by The National Tatarstan Orchestra.' on youtube specifically. It will help you to 'read' along with the song! And pft, Toris comes off so tsundere I swear, but the next chapter will explain!_  
_

* * *

l

l

Ivan sat patiently on the old and rickety wooden dock, violet eyes on the endless horizon. How he wanted to get back onto a boat! If he could get a long-term job, he would be set! Everything would be good again, like it was _supposed _to be. He was strong enough, sturdy and dedicated. But he was also Russian. On these Lithuanian shores, he was quite the minority. He simply went where the work had taken him, though the untimely death of the fishing boat captain had hit his poor family quite hard. The new owner didn't like him, and rather than pick a fight Ivan had decided to leave. He'd seen what they did to sailors they didn't like. Out on the choppy seas, no one ever questioned the unfortunate drowning of another seaman.

The sun had started to go down about an hour ago, but still no fish nibbled on the small pieces of bread that he had been tossing in now and again. It was his only source of food, but he was sure it would pay off! The dock creaked with every lap of the ocean, waves slapping wetly against the rocky shore off behind him. With the light fading slowly, the sea was becoming dark. He could no longer see into the water in front of him, but he still had hope. One fish. Just one fish would give his sisters something to eat for the night! What was he going to do? They couldn't even afford to move. The last of the money had run out a week ago! Ivan had nothing but this old dock and the sturdy net which lay behind him. He'd planned on tossing it in once he saw a few fish gathering, but it seemed as if that wouldn't happen. Taking in a deep breath, he began to sing.

"_Ey, ukhnem!_

_Ey, ukhnem!_

_Yeshcho razik, yeshcho da raz_!" The fisherman's voice started out softly, low and smooth.

"_Ey, ukhnem!_

_Ey, ukhnem!_

_Yeshcho razik, yeshcho da raz_!" His voice deepened into a splendid baritone, gaining a depth of emotion from the turmoil within his chest.

"_Razovyom my beryozu,_

_Razovyom my kudryavu!_

_Ai-da, da ai-da,_

_Ai-da, da ai-da_." Something splashed in the water, stopping Ivan mid-verse. The sound had come from the water in front of him, not behind! Curiously, he tossed a few pieces of bread into the water. For a few tense moments he held his breath. To his dismay, the bread bobbed and floated uselessly, un-snatched by fish. Giving a grunt of frustration, he leaned back on his arms behind him once more.

"_Razovyom my kudryavu._

_My po berezhku idyom,_

_Pesnyu solnyshku poyom._

_Ai-da, da ai-da,_

_Ai-da, da ai-da,_

_Pesnyu solnyshku poyom._" Another splash, louder this time. One of the pieces of bread was snatched from the surface of the water, and he caught a glimpse of a fish just an inch below the surface as it fled. He couldn't believe it! Fish usually swam _away _when there was noise! Smiling, he began to sing louder.

"_Ey, Ey, tyani kanat silney!_

_Pesnyu solnyshku poyom._

_Ey, ukhnem!_

_Ey, ukhnem!_

_Yeshcho razik, yeshcho da raz!_" The water stirred in a curious manner, some ten feet in front of him. More fish snapped up the pieces of bread, and his heart began to race, and he stood up slowly. As he rose he grabbed his net, making sure that it was free of knots and set to toss. Happily, he sang out again.

"_Ekh, ty, Volga, mat'-reka,_

_Shiroka i gluboka,_

_Ai-da, da ai-da,_

_Ai-da, da ai-da,_

_Volga, Volga, mat'-reka_!" Something stirred below the rolling waters, something _big_! Small fish began to leap right out of it, and the dark shadow grew closer. With a mighty toss of his net, the weighted ropes sank quickly. When he tugged it however, he was nearly pulled right off the dock! For a split second he was sure that he had snagged it on the dock its self! A quick tug from the net and the splash of a scaled tail removed that worry, and Ivan's smile nearly split his cheeks! It was _huge_! "_Haaa_!" He shouted as he jerked back on the net, planting his feet firmly on the dock as the aged wood creaked and groaned in protest. The sound that he heard next was startling, an almost inhuman screech! His fingers ached with the next powerful tug of resistance, but Ivan's brows knitted in resolve.

"_Ey, ukhnem! Ey, ukhnem!_" It was no longer a song, but the true meaning of those words. Heave, ho! Ivan pulled hard on the net, feeling his feet slide on the damp dock. He stepped backwards, heaving with all of his might. Finally he caught sight of that mighty tail again. It was _golden_! It gave him all the adrenaline that he needed. Once the entire body of the net-tangled fish had broken the surface of the water, the weight increased. A high and keening screech hit his ears like hot pokers, but he gave his own shout of pure determination, giving one final tug of the net.

Thrashing and hissing, the fish was on the dock. Ivan turned his back, dragging it as quickly as it could. It had to be over a hundred pounds! What was a fish like that doing this close to shore? Only once he had reached the rocky, sandy shore did he let go of the net, panting raggedly. He'd begun to sweat, and he reached up to wipe the back of his wrist across his brow. He froze solid at the sound of a human shout, turning wide eyes back towards the net. Amongst that tangle of rope he caught a glimpse of pale flesh, and his heart leapt into his throat. "_Bozhe moy…_" He breathed.

Kneeling down, he grabbed a hold of the net's end. Working quickly, he began to open it and untangle that writhing creature. "Stay still!" He snapped in exasperation. To his never ending shock, it did! After a few more moments, the creature was half free. At least the top, human half was free, but its tail was still tangled. And what a tail! Ivan's gaze was captured by it for a moment. He could see now that it wasn't golden as he had first thought, but an orange and brown shine, yellow-gold where the light hit it. "_Magic fish…_" He muttered to himself.

"_What did you call me_?" An angry, male voice growled. That was when he remembered to look at the other half. Its smooth, though scratched up skin was lightly tanned. A line of scales trailed up along its back, and what seemed to be the lowered row of a spiny fin. There was a bit of what looked like rope around its waist, decorated with shells and shiny orange rocks. The fingers of its hands were webbed, spread wide and grasping at the sandy rocks, nails long and quite dangerous looking. Its chest was flat, just slightly masculine, like that of a young man. A necklace similar to what it wore on its waist rest around its neck. A mess of brown hair framed a face of flawless beauty that took his breath away. Dark green eyes glared at the fisherman, pupils slit like that of a cat's. Ivan swallowed hard, his hands trembling.

"M… Magic fish!" The fisherman repeated, but the fish-man only glared harder.

"I am _not _a fish!"

"S-sorry, I… I only meant…" Ivan was smiling again, his breath short in his excitement. "I needed you! That is, I prayed and hoped that I would catch something. What I got was you! You'll help me, right?"

"You've got to be kidding!" The creature's lip curled, showing pearly white teeth. "I only came because I heard a pleasant voice. I tried to get closer, but then this accursed net trapped me! Why did you do that? Let me go!"

"No!" Ivan said angrily. "Not until you give me what I want." The creature gave a hiss of breath, though it answered with an irritated voice.

"What _do _you want?" It asked. Ivan paused then, realizing that he had no idea what he should ask for. Fish? Maybe wealth? Oh! Ivan tapped his fish to the palm of his hand.

"_Ikra_!" He said happily. Fish eggs! "Yours must be huge! And they're plentiful, _da_? Enough to feed my family _very _well!" However the creature wasn't as pleased as he was. In fact he looked quite horrified. Suddenly that body came alive, the fin on its back raising up to reveal webbed and very dangerous looking spines. They continued along the back of his tail, and that was when he also noticed the creature's ears. They had a webbed ridge, which showed the same spines as his back. That mouth opened, revealing sharp and almost shark-like teeth as he released a mighty hiss.

"_I'll devour you_!" It screeched. Ivan thought quickly, kneeling to grab the net again. He threw it over the creature's head, wrapping it and holding his hands away from those claws as he was swiped at. It released another screech, but Ivan scolded loudly.

"Quiet! Bad mermaid… man… fish-creature!" That _is _what they were called, right? Mermaids… er, men? "Do you want everyone to come running?" Only at that did the creature stop again, though he was panting heavily.

"You want to eat my young!"

"N-no, I don't! I thought… Well, that it would be like fish…"

"I'm _not _a—!"

"Yes yes, I know that now. If you promise not to try and… eat me, I'll take off the net." After a few more heavy breaths, the creature, the merman nodded once. Slowly the spines on its back lowered, and it seemed those sharp teeth went away—to where Ivan had no idea. Ivan knelt down, pulling a hooked knife from his belt. "Ah-ah, I won't hurt you." The fisherman's voice was much softer now, using the same tone one might employ to calm a frightened animal. Though the merman remained tense, he didn't resist when the knife came close. Ivan hated to ruin his only net, but he had no choice. There would be no untangling it from that face. "You really are nothing like the magical fish…" Ivan lamented as he cut away the net. Once the merman was free, he bent his tail so that he could sit up, leaning back on one arm and resting the other on his hip, just above a short fin there. The scales there were low on his abdomen, through the color of them seemed to fade into his human-like skin.

"Tell me what you want that I can give you. I'll do it if you promise to let me go." He muttered.

"What's your name?" Ivan asked. The merman frowned, hesitating. Finally, he sighed.

"Torisjūratėlaurinaitis." Ivan seemed a little dismayed at all the syllables. He hadn't even caught them all!

"T…Toris…"

"That will do." The merman, now known as Toris, nodded. Ivan smiled.

"I'm Ivan. Ivan Braginsky." He offered. Toris only frowned.

"I didn't ask. Now, about this… 'wish.'" Ivan was a little disheartened at being brushed off, but he tried to remind himself that it didn't matter.

"I need food. I have to feed my sisters. I lost my job on the docks because I am a Russian, and we've run out of money. I was here to catch fish; that was all! I started to sing because I was sad." Ivan sat back on the rocks, calloused fingers playing with his knife. Only then did the merman's expression seem to soften. "I need fish." Ivan mumbled, and Toris sighed.

"There's no way I can catch enough fish to feed your family. Even if I could, it would only last a night." At this Ivan looked crushed, gripping the handle of his knife. Defeated, he looked down.

"I see." He said softly. A silence fell between them, and only the sound of the slapping waves could be heard. Ivan cleared his throat after a moment, lifted his head to smile. His eyes were red and wet, yet his voice was light. "I'm sorry for catching you. I hope I didn't hurt you."

"I'll survive." Toris said with a bit of a frown.

"Good! Let me just get the last of the net." Ivan got up on his knees, reaching for Toris' tail.

"No, be careful!" Toris warned. But Ivan's hand brushed a spine near the base of the tail, and the thin sheath of skin covering the end of it pushed back to reveal the hardened spike. The knife dropped as an excruciating pain spread out from that small prick, and he clasped his wrist with a small shout. "You stupid human!" The merman muttered, reaching out to grab Ivan's wrist. He pulled it up to his mouth, not letting go when Ivan tried to tug back. "Calm! I'm not going to hurt you." He assured the fisherman. Instead those lips parted to reveal that his teeth were once again 'human', pink slender tongue slipping out from between them to lap at the wound.

Ivan's face flushed with heat, and he could only resist the urge to squirm as the merman began to lick and suck at the entry wound of the spine. Though Toris' skin felt cold, and a little clammy, his tongue was hot and wet. The burn and sting began to fade, becoming no more than a dull throb only moments later. When the fisherman gave a sigh of relief, Toris released his wrist. Picking up the knife for himself, the merman cut the net still tangled around the base of his tail, freeing his fin. Handing the knife back to Ivan, the merman's hands rose to his own neck. Reaching behind it, he untied his necklace. He held it out towards the Russian, who stared at it for a few moments. Only now did he realize that those polished rocks were in fact amber, and that there were pearls woven in there as well!

"This should tide you over for a while. I'm sure you can buy a lot of fish with it, right? It took me months to gather the things to make this, I'll have you know." Toris stated. Ivan reached out slowly, allowing the necklace to be placed into his hand.

"_S… spaciba_."

"It's nothing. A payment for your song from earlier. Aside from catching me, I quite enjoyed it." Ivan's eyes returned to the merman's face to see that there was a bit of color on Toris' cheeks.

"Can I see you again? I'll sing as much as you like!" Ivan offered, much to Toris' surprise. The merman smiled slightly, those cat-like eyes almost playful.

"I doubt it. But perhaps if you sing loudly enough, I'll hear you." He turned over onto his belly, lifting himself to drag towards the water. Ivan stood up.

"Oh, let me help you!" He stilled as Toris looked back and up at him, raising one eyebrow.

"Do you really want to sting yourself again?" He asked. Ivan gave an embarrassed laugh.

"I suppose not." The fisherman said a bit shyly. He picked up the net, moving around to the front of the merman. "Grab it." He offered. Toris took a hold of the net and Ivan pulled, dragging the lithe creature over to the water. Toris smiled, giving one last roll to reach the water. Glancing back to Ivan, he tilted his head slightly.

"Goodbye, Ivan."

"Not goodbye! Goodnight." Ivan 'corrected', and Toris laughed. As soon as he reached the point that his lower half was completely underwater, he vanished under the dark sea with a flick of that brilliant tail. Ivan held the necklace to his chest, just over his racing heart.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been almost two weeks since the day that Ivan had met his 'magic fish.' Of course he had badly wanted to visit his new friend again much sooner, but he couldn't risk it! After having untangled all those pieces of amber from the intricate weaving of the necklace, the Russian had brought them to the market the following day. Everyone was surprised to see them, or rather, see _him _with them! They regularly scoured the beaches for such treasures, but no one had seen him searching among them. He'd received more than a few inquiries as to where he had gotten the amber; some going so far as to accuse him of trespassing onto some private beach and 'stealing' it! No matter the prodding, Ivan's lips stayed shut.

For the first few days this earned him nothing but contempt from the others. After that however, he was approached by a few members of the crew he had worked with before the death of the ship's owner and captain. They asked questions much less accusing, simply curious over where he had gotten them. Finally Ivan admitted to diving for them, and having found fish in the process. After much debate, the men made him a deal. If he told them where to find good fishing and amber, they would bargain with the new captain to allow him back on the ship. Ivan agreed without hesitation. This left the Russian with only one small problem. He had no idea where to tell them to go! Buying one last round of drinks for everyone at the tavern, he told his 'friends' that he would get back to them. As it was much too dark to navigate the rocky path leading to the dock at that time of night, Ivan had decided to wait until morning.

He'd gotten quite the scolding from his older sister when he told her where he was going. Naturally he'd told them all about his new friend, the golden fish named Toris! Ekaterina had only said he was being silly, while Natalya had been willing to believe anything that her esteemed older brother said. When Ekaterina had come to understand that her brother was serious, she had grown concerned that he had found himself a rusalka who wanted to drown her dear brother the handsome fisherman! Assuring her that he would be quite alright, and denying Natalya's fifth request to accompany him, Ivan headed off alone.

Carrying only a small bag of salted fish, bread, and a jug of fresh water, Ivan was nearly giddy with excitement. The early morning sun cast its golden rays over the gently rippling waters, giving it the appearance of thousands of precious gems shimmering over the rolling waves. Setting foot onto the old rickety dock, boots thumping heavily, each excited step accompanied by the creak of warped wood. Reaching the edge, the fisherman took his seat, slipping off his those noisy boots and dangling his feet inches above the water. Every now and then a cool wave would lick at the bottom of his foot, making him wiggle his toes as he leaned back onto his hands. Licking his lips swiftly, heart racing, he began to sing.

The Russian began with the song he had first entranced the creature with, _The Volga Boatman. _He sang loudly, with all of the energy his excited body contained; which was quite a lot at the moment! When the song ended he sat forward, violet eyes peering expectantly into the waters below. The waves continued to ripple, washing up on the shores behind him with soft slaps. He waited for several long moments; squinted so hard that his eyes hurt and he nearly fell in head over heels. Far from disheartened when no change occurred, he sat back again. Taking a sip of fresh water from his jug, he licked his lips and began to sing again.

"_O sea of beauty why do you roar? Why do you sigh_?" It was a Lithuanian fisherman's song this time, as he thought perhaps his friend wanted to hear a new one! Ivan sang slowly now, letting his voice carry the each note as far as they could go. When at last he reached the end of that song, he again sat up to gaze into the waves once more, wincing at the light they reflected from the now fully risen sun. Doing his best not to feel worried, he opened his little bag and pulled out a piece of salted fish. Taking a bite it, he chewed the toughened meat as he leaned back on one arm. Did mermen only come out at night? It had been close to evening the first time that he had met Toris. Had he waited too long? Perhaps Toris had given up on the fisherman returning, and decided not to come back? Feeling his heart begin to race again, he took another bite of fish. Chewing it with determination, he slipped it back into his bag and took a few more gulps of water to wet his throat.

Ivan sang another song, which was followed by another. He sang as loud as he could without distorting the tune of each song, until his throat began to grow sore from it. As heaviness began to settle in his chest, the fisherman began to lose all hope. He ceased to sing only when his voice began to grow hoarse, and his stomach was growling in complaint. Opening his bag again, he nibbled sadly at his salted fish. He could feel tears stinging at the corners of his eyes, but they wouldn't fall. A man could only take so much sadness in his life! Surely by now he was past simple tears. Ivan knew he should have come sooner, but he had been worried he would be followed! What if Toris had given up, gone home to… where ever he lived! Meeting the merman had been the best thing that had happened to him in years, and the thought of losing his friend before he knew anything about him was just too painful to imagine.

A flash of light from the distance made Ivan wince, lifting his hand to rub at his eyes. He thought at first that it had simply been a larger wave which had caught the sun, but when another happened closer, he felt his heart skip a beat. By the third glimpse of light, he could clearly see that it was a scaled tail that was the cause of the short bursts of reflected light. Pulling his feet up from the water, he got to his hands and knees, smiling wide enough to make his cheeks hurt. Within moments there was a splash from the side of the dock, and Ivan glanced back just in time to see the merman's waist come level with the dock, Toris' hands pressed flat against the edge for leverage as he pulled himself up. As the creature came to lie on his stomach, scooting further onto the dock, Ivan rose to his knees and turned around. "I was starting to think you wouldn't come."

"I-I almost didn't. I mean, I shouldn't have." The merman seemed to fluster a little as he turned around to sit up; tail hanging from the side of the dock much like Ivan's legs had been earlier. Ivan frowned a little at hearing that however, moving over to the merman to sit beside him, crossing his legs and facing the other.

"Why not? I thought you liked my singing."

"I do." Toris said as he reached back to gather his wet hair, sweeping it back and out of his face. Ivan let his eyes wander that lightly tanned skin, amazed once again by how flawless it was. Before he thought twice, he reached forward to touch the scales that met the skin of Toris' hip. Toris quickly smacked his hand away with a quiet hiss of breath, though it only made the fisherman chuckle.

"I was just curious." He defended himself. Reaching into his bag, he held out a piece of salted fish. "Here, do you want some?" Toris leaned over a little, resting on his right hand as he sniffed at the offered meat. Curling his lip a little, he pulled back with a short shake of his head. Ivan chuckled again, sliding it back into the bag. "I was starting to think I had gone crazy, you know."

"It would probably be better for you if you believed that." Toris said quietly, though his cat-like green eyes told another story. So different from the anger and fear that Ivan had seen in them on their first meeting! They held a light of excitement now; there was no mistaking it, though worry seemed to reside there as well.

"Mn, don't say such a thing! I'm glad to have a new friend. Besides, I wanted to properly apologize for catching you in my net." Ivan explained with a slightly guilty expression, though his smile never faltered. Toris tilted his head slightly; swinging his tail back and forth just enough to let the ends of his fluke brush the water below.

"I-I see. That _was _rude of you, though I know you didn't expect to catch _me._ Thank you for apologizing." The merman said with a slight smile of his own.

"So you won't eat me?" Ivan asked as if to double-check, one eyebrow raised. As excited as he was, Ivan wasn't stupid. His new 'friend' was no less dangerous than a wild animal—but smarter! Toris chuckled, licking his lower lip briefly.

"I don't know, you tasted rather good when I licked your wound." At Ivan's slightly concerned expression, Toris laughed. It was such a clear and careless sound that the fisherman smiled again upon hearing it.

"Do you only eat humans?"

"Of course not! I eat all manner of things from the ocean; humans are just a special treat. When they're swept overboard, or foolish enough to try and taunt us in to showing ourselves." The merman explained, with a small lift of one eyebrow to indicate the fisherman himself was one of those fools. Ivan's eyes widened a little, but it was only curiosity that stirred in him.

"How do they do that? Tempt them, I mean."

"A-as if I'd tell you! I think you might be foolish enough to try it, and then one of the others would come and devour you. Who's going to sing for me if that happens?" Toris protested, and Ivan felt his chest swell with a bit of happiness. So then, Toris was _his _merman, and he wanted to protect Ivan from the others.

"If you stay in the sun, will you dry out?"

"You're full of questions…" Toris murmured, though he didn't seem opposed to answering. "I quite like sunning on the rocks, actually. Many of us do." Toris' free hand moved to his tail, which was slowly drying. "But we need water eventually. We're not made to live outside of it, after all. Now and then we must replenish ourselves, or we'll start to…" He let his voice drop off, giving a small shake of his head. "It's not pretty." Ivan was fidgeting a little, his eyes on those opalescent red-orange scales.

"May I… touch it? I'll be careful this time!" He promised. Toris' cheeks gained a bit of color, his expression stubborn, but he gave a defeated huff of breath.

"I… I suppose." Leaning back on both hands again, he allowed Ivan to reach for his tail. The Russian's calloused fingertips slid slowly over the shiny scales, becoming damp, but not slimy like they did when one touched a fish. Those scales were smoother than he'd thought they would be.

"Last time your skin was cold. I thought perhaps you were always like that. It's so _warm _now_…_" Ivan's fingertips slid easily over the scales, down to where the bend of what would be his knees, were he human. The anatomy of the tail was nothing like a human's legs however. Though the hips and thighs might be the size of a human of Toris' size and weight, that tapered off more slowly, and there was no sharp angle, but rather a graceful bend. "How strange."

"One might say the same of you, fisherman."

"Ah, has Toris forgotten my name?" Ivan's tone was nearly scandalized, and Toris turned his head away.

"Of course not. My memory's better than that. If I use your name I'll get attached, and I can't… _you _can't afford that." The merman explained, his own voice a bit saddened. Ivan frowned, lifting his hand and reaching out to take a hold of Toris' chin, gently turning his face back towards him.

"I will tell you what I can't afford, Toris! Are _you _in danger?" The Russian worried. Toris reached up to free his chin from that grasp, in favor of simply jerking his head away from it. Ivan didn't let go of his hand right away however, rubbing the webbing between Toris' thumb and index finger with his own corresponding digits. The merman seemed embarrassed, shy almost, but he swallowed hard.

"Both of us. I'd be scolded, and you're so naïve you'd probably trust another one of my kind and end up killed. We're not really… that vicious, you know. Not the pod native to this area. But there are others, transient merfolk. The pod I belong to knows better than to hunt anything we can't hide from." When Ivan laughed he earned himself a frown from the obstinate merman. "W-what could you possibly have to laugh at right now?"

"Toris said that he would eat me, but he lied! It's cute." At this Toris reclaimed his fondled hand, shaking it as if he could get rid of the feeling left from Ivan's rubbing fingers.

"B-be quiet. Just because I haven't doesn't mean I can't. No one knows you come here, right? Before you did, this was a prime sunning spot for me. I like how warm the wood of the dock gets when it's sunny out. Even in the winter, when the rocks stay chilly, the wood warms up." Hearing this made Ivan's smile relax into something more natural, instead of his teasing grin.

"I like the warmth too. I haven't napped in the sunlight since I was a boy, though. I've been too busy working. I had to, you see. I'm a fisherman, ah, I suppose you sort of are too." Ivan chuckled, and Toris seemed at least slightly amused.

"If you're a real fisherman, why do you not go out with the other men on those big boats?" Toris inquired, and only then did Ivan lose his smile. He swallowed, hands fidgeting in his lap and eyes dropping to watch them.

"I… I was kicked off the boat. I'm not from here, but from Russia, and the new captain didn't like that." He murmured.

"I see. So, humans do that too? They avoid those they do not know. Sometimes it's like that with the transients too, but it's been a while since we've had any altercations from it. Can you not simply explain to them that there's enough fish for everyone?" Toris asked with a slight tilt of his head. Ivan gave a small laugh, though it was lacking in good humor.

"It's not about the quantity of fish, Toris, but simply _where _you're born."

"But you're all _human. _It seems silly to be so unkind to other humans once you know that they're no threat to you or your source of food." The merman protested, shaking his head. Ivan's smile returned, if not simply for how endearing that comment was.

"Humans are petty, Toris. Petty, greedy, and often violent!"

"You don't seem all that violent, though." Toris rationalized, raising one eyebrow. He jumped when Ivan laughed again, this time quite loudly.

"Mn, I'm not the only one who's naïve I see. Toris thinks that all humans are like me, and he thinks I believe all ah, merfolk, are like him!" Ivan stated once his laughter had died down into chuckles of amusement. Toris' cheeks turned pink again, and he gave a breath that sounded more like a hiss.

"I-I know they're not _all _like you! There's evil humans out there, I've seen them!" Toris protested hotly, hands curling into fists at his sides. "They hunt everything that they see. Not only each other, but everything from the smallest fish to the largest whale, and even those like me." His right hand moved up to press to his chest. "The transients tell me things as well, they show me their scars." He shuddered. "I _never _want to leave these shores."

"Neither do I." Ivan stated, as if he had just decided this. "I'll stay here, with Toris, and I'll never let any harm come to you."

"I-I don't need your protection! You're clearly in more danger than I am, you foolish fisherman." Toris huffed, crossing his arms, his tail now swinging in an irritated fashion. "Outcast by your own kind, poor choice in fishing spots, no boat, and no food!" Ivan only seemed to remember his original goal in that moment. He fell quiet; glancing to the waves, over to Toris' tail, and then down to his hands again. Just when the merman seemed ready to ask what the matter was, Ivan spoke up.

"Toris can help me with that." The Russian glanced over at the grunt of complaint he received.

"I'm not giving you any more amber. Someone from my pod will notice." The merman started defensively, and Ivan quickly shook his head.

"Oh no, I don't need that! No, I need something much simpler." He smiled, taking a deep breath. "I need fish." Toris' expression was one of utter confusion, brows knitted and lips slack for a moment.

"You can't _possibly _expect me to feed myself _and _your family!"

"Of course not!" Ivan chuckled. "I just need you to tell me where I can find a lot of fish!" Toris sat up straight, his hands gripping the edge of the dock. Green eyes narrowed at the Russian, and some of his fins had flared it seemed.

"Wait, do you mean to tell me that you called me here today for another _wish _of yours?" His voice was as tense as his body, and for a moment Ivan feared his friend would leap into the waves at any moment. Raising both hands defensively, Ivan nearly stammered for an answer.

"_Nyet—_no! I wanted to see you, Toris! How could you accuse me of such a thing? I only said you could help me if you chose to! Tsk, now who's being rude?" Ivan muttered, slouching down a little as he crossed his arms. Toris slowly seemed to relax, his expression shifting to something akin to guilt.

"O-oh. I'm sorry, Ivan." He shook his head, damp brown hair swaying a little. "I really shouldn't help you. If I give you a place to fish, it means that my pod can no longer safely hunt there. As it is migration season, we'll need more than usual due to the transients passing through. However," he bit his lower lip, chewing at it for a moment. "I can't let you go hungry, and if it will really help you to be accepted, I can't possibly ignore your request. Do you have one of those flimsy things with pictures on it?" To this Ivan blinked, at a loss for what Toris could possibly be talking about. Toris seemed frustrated, waving his hand for a few moments as he searched for the word. "A… a map!"

"Oh! Of course I do." Ivan reached into his small bag, pulling out a roll of parchment. Spreading it out onto the dock, he watched as Toris leaned over it. Moving one finger across the drawings, he chewed at his lower lip again. Finally he pressed one sharp nail onto the map, creating a small hole. "This is where you want to go. It's out of the way of the path my kind will take, and not our biggest fishing ground, but it should have plenty enough to satisfy your fellow humans." Before the merman could react properly, Ivan pulled him into a tight hug. He felt the other tense, heard him give a sharp gasp, but Toris made no move to 'escape.' "_Spaciba, _Toris! I'll repay you, I promise! I'll bring you amber, or fish, and I'll sing however much you like!"

"I-I don't…" Toris murmured, shoulders encircled by those strong, warm arms and face against Ivan's neck. He felt the fisherman's nose buried into his damp hair, Ivan's breath ghosting over his ear. The Russian smelled faintly of something that he couldn't place. It was a musk, but light. He'd heard that human 'sweat' caused that scent, though he had only seen it before, glistening on the foreheads of fishermen hauling in the nets. It wasn't terrible at all. "S-sure." Slowly his arms wound around Ivan's chest, what he could of it, finding more of that warm, dry clothing scratching at his own soft skin. When at last he gave a little wiggle, Ivan released him. "You can start now if you like. I haven't sunned here since the day you caught me. I worried that you might tell other's about me, I know how humans love to tell tales."

"I only told my sisters, and they don't know _where _I found you." Ivan assured the merman, and he patted the dock beside him. "Just lie down and enjoy the sun then! I'll finish my lunch and then I'll sing for you." Lifting up the map, Ivan rolled it up and slid it back into his bag, pulling out a piece of salted fish instead. Toris only smiled, laying back on the dock and lifting his arms above his head, his back arching as he stretched.

"I feel so heavy like this, but it's nice." The merman murmured, closing those slitted green eyes with a sigh. Ivan nibbled at his fish, letting his own eyes slowly roam over that magnificent body. From Toris' now nearly dry hair, astray and swaying in the ocean breeze, to his slender arms and torso, with enough tone to be able to lift and move his self about when he was on shore, there was no denying that the merman was attractive. Even with those webbed fingers and dangerous looking sharp nails, along with the thin webs under his arms, and the fact that his eyes were slit like a cat's, the merman seemed otherwise human up top! Well, he'd seen sharp teeth the first time he'd caught Toris, but he wasn't sure _how, _as they were quite human-looking now. He knew he probably shouldn't be so _attracted _to such a creature, but perhaps that was part of the allure. Something exotic and rare, something _forbidden _to fixate on. Toris' eyes opened slowly, and he turned his face towards the Russian with a curious expression. "How long are you going to eat? We don't really have all day you know. I promised my brother's I'd be back by dark."

"Toris is pushy." Ivan said after he swallowed the last bit of fish, licking his grinning lips before he took another gulp of water from the open jug. Setting it down again, he quickly moved to lie out beside the merman, sides touching, dangling his legs over the edge of the dock. When Toris didn't protest the closeness, Ivan only felt encouraged. He could feel his bare feet bush carefully against that scaled tail now and then, noticing how Toris made sure to keep his more dangerous fins tucked close, and the warmth of the sun on his skin was nothing compared to the sensation growing in his chest. Ivan sang happily, catching the merman humming along now and then. Even if his throat would be sore from all the singing, it would be worth it. He didn't need to talk much tomorrow, only show the crew his map and find the fishing spot!

Ivan's second wish! He wouldn't make the mistake that the fisherman in the tale had. What wish could be grander than this moment? To share a peaceful, happy day in the sun with his strange new friend. No, he would never ruin this.


End file.
